


It's Easier If He Thinks He won

by JJfever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hux has a cat, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sassy Armitage Hux, Sloooooooow Burn - Freeform, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJfever/pseuds/JJfever
Summary: Two weeks after the death of Snoke and Hux feels like the First Order is crumbling. Kylo is constantly undermining him and he has no time to even sleep. He is stressed out and constantly tired, Ren's attitude is not helping his consistent headache. Kylo, on the other hand, has never felt better. His connection to the force is stronger and he feels like he can think clearer than before.A trip planetside to fix repairs caused by Ren's stupidity forces the two to see eye to eye. The two fall into a routine of a strained truce that is tested when the Knights of Ren appear suddenly with an old sith relic.Not following The Rise of Skywalker. Kylo is still Kylo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. 'Cause I just feel so tired Like it's move or slowly die

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. So this is my first time writing for the Star Wars fandom and also my first time writing fanfic in a while. This story is gonna have many chapters that I hope to update weekly. This story is gonna get a bit darker hence the Ao3 warning. Thanks in advance.

It only took a few seconds of the alarm blaring for Hux to jump out of bed. He threw on his greatcoat and moved quickly through his quarters until he was in the hall. He began running to the bridge while he analyzed the possibilities of what was happening through his head. An attack from the Resistance? It seemed impossible. They barely had 100 within their numbers when they left Crait and it had only been two standard weeks since then. There would be no way they could pull together a full attack. Mechanical Malfunction? Hux did his usual report reading at the end of his shift, everything was fine. A quick glance at his data watch told him it was only 3 hours since his sleep cycle started, something that severe should not happen in that short amount of time. 

While running up the staircase in L hall Hux was reminded how little he worked out in the past year. Between the reveal and eventual destruction of Starkiller, Snoke’s death, and the rise of a new Supreme Leader he had little time to watch after his health. He was out of breath and his calves were on fire by the time he skidded to a stop on the bridge.

“Status report” he called into the group of officers huddled around the control panel of the Supremacy. At least 5 of them whipped around at the sound of his voice but said nothing. They looked terrified. As far as Hux could tell by the lack of scrambling around there wasn’t an emergency. “Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here”

The alarm still blared in his ears, louder now that he was on the bridge. The entire room was bathed in red. It reminded the General of the throne room weeks earlier. The bright red drapes and guards bathed in dark red. The cleaning crew had a hard time getting it out eventually resulting in them pulling new drapes from storage. He remembered the stain on the tile floor that is still there as a constant reminder of the mess that was that night. He could still feel the force around his throat. 

“Sir” Lieutenant Birass acknowledged him weakly. Hux nodded for her to continue. “Marauders”

“Marauders” Hux repeated slowly. They weren’t unheard of, in fact, they were quite common in the outer rim, but this deep into the First Order controlled area was unusual. Normally, there was no reason this would not be taken care of immediately, the crew’s hesitance had Hux’s interest peaked. 

“Yes sir, Marauders.” She swallowed thickly, “They attempted to board the ship and when they weren’t successful they began attacking us. One of our ventral cannons has been damaged we have a crew working on fixing It now. Apparently, the Resistance began a rumor we had a precious bounty on board to encourage them. Repairs are being made as we speak sir.”

“Why haven’t you eliminated the threat. If we don’t eliminate them now it will only encourage future attacks. I left the ship in your hands Lieutenant for 7 standard hours and this is what happens!” He was yelling and he shouldn’t be. He was seething. Pirates were easy to take care of. Their ships were older models with little defense. “Any officer should be able to take control of the situation and deal with the issue, Lieutenant. In no situation should you let damage come to the ship and not take reactionary measures.”

“Sir, we were told to stand down by the Supreme Leader.” 

At that moment a fleet of old ships with the insignias scratched off passed the front port. Followed by a TIE fighter with none other than the Supreme Leader himself in the pilot’s seat. Hux pushed through the crowd until he was at the front with the best view. He watched as Kylo maneuvered smoothly through space dodging any blats in his direction. He gave as good as he got. Within a matter of minutes, he had hit 7/15 ships. It was impressive no doubt, but utterly unnecessary, the First Order has protocol for these situations: eliminate the enemy quickly and don't let it turn into a game of cat and mouse. It was going on for too long and Ren's TIe fighter has sustained enough damage. Hux was far too tired and the alarm was far too loud and bright to deal with this any longer. Kylo would no doubt pitch a fit if Hux got involved but to him, it was worth it to be able to crawl back into bed.

“Fire on them”. He told the officers around him. The crew gave him a collective of questioning looks. So he repeated himself adamantly, “ You hear me Fire..On…Them” 

As if a bomb went off they spurred into action, taking seats at the control panel and flipping switches, “Lieutenant” Hux called. She whipped her head around. “Once you fire, Call the Supreme Leader back, tell him I’ll meet him in the hangar” And with that Hux took off to the hangar from the Bridge.

He heard the shot make contact as well as the familiar resulting explosion of metal right as he arrived. The alarm finally subsided, the red color changing. back to the grays and black Hux was more accustomed to returned. The headache the alarm had caused went nowhere any amount of rubbing at his temples did nothing. The petty officers scuttled across the durasteel floor as the TIE Fighter began its landing sequence. Once it settled, the crew filed close and began checking the damages. 

Hux stood at the top platform looking down as people scurried below him. Ren finally opened the door and stepped out, looking massively pissed off. Hux could tell his headache was going nowhere. He moved down the stairs and walked till he was feet away from Ren. Hux straightened his back and took a deep breath in while schooling his face to be calm. Ren, on the other hand, was seething. His back was ramrod straight while his fingers kept twitching like he wanted to wrap them around Hux's throat. His heavy breathing was even evident under his mask. 

“General," He spat "A word”. His voice was even under the vocoder but Hux had heard it close enough to know Ren was about to lose it. “OUT” he commanded to the hangar crew. They scrambled out of the room with the smooth glide of the door closing behind them. Ren evened what Hux assumed to be his eyes with his own and lifted his hands to his mask. With a quite schlck sound, the airlock of the mask released and he lifted it over his head. His face was matted with sweaty dark hair, the scar that crossed his right eye looked redder than when Hux had seen him earlier. There was no question to it, Ren was pissed. His grimace would make a strong man tremble and for that Hux prided himself, as the expression did nothing but make him roll his eyes. 

“Yes Supreme Leader?” His voice was sickeningly sweet. 

“You undermined me, again” Ren growled “I had the situation handled” 

Hux cleared his throat. “With all due respect Sir, the ship had received damage and to prevent move I took the steps necessary to prevent that from happening further.” He gave Ren a moment to compute. “We are not in the position now to take damage to the Finalizer, especially after the Supremacy was halved"

“Have they been fixed?” 

“What” Leave it to Kylo Ren to ignore Hux trying to rationalize his actions. 

“The damages? Have they been fixed?” 

Hux pulled out his datapad, there was a message from the engineering head. Something about damages repaired and meeting on the bridge as soon as possible. “It seems they are” 

“Then there’s no problem General. Unless, of course, you don't think your crew is competent enough to handle anything. It seems like bad training to me." 'Low blow' Hux thought. "I was taking care of it and you should have stayed in bed.” Ren raised a brow at him and looked Hux up and down. At that moment the General remembered he stormed across the ship, commanded an attack and defied the Supreme Leader all while in black sweats and a white thermo tank and his greatcoat. His hair, normally gelled back was half hanging in his face and still damp from the refresher he took earlier. Hux brushed the extra strands of hair behind his eyes and pulled his greatcoat closer to him, suddenly very aware he was out of uniform and half-dressed at that. 

“Are you daft? ” He gritted out. He only got a huff and glare in response. Ren had never understood the simple hierarchy of the First Order. It was Hux’s job to take care of not only his own shifts but also emergencies from others. He ranked over every officer on the Finalizer, except the Supreme Leader, but that was beside the point. “It is not the Supreme Leader’s job to go on suicide missions against marauders when we have battle level weapons. We have protocols, ways of doing this. Had you not told the Lieutenant to stand down they wouldn’t have had to fix one of our ventricle guns. I don’t make it a habit to waste our supplies or people. Snoke didn’t either” 

Kylo's arrogant presence turned to one of anger. He stepped closer to Hux making their all too evident height difference apparent. He wasn't scared, Ren made a habit of getting in his face and Hux was no stranger to violence, but usually, it ended with a visit to the med bay. Hux closed his eyes and waited to be thrown against the wall or for his breathing to be cut off, but it never came. He stayed where he was and there was no feeling of a hand around his throat. His eyes opened and met Rens. They were glazed, not with tears, but with anger. He was holding back. Hux smirked. 

“Although, maybe Snoke isn’t the one to be taking advice from. He is dead after all.” Hux tsked “Damn that scavenger girl, she is wise beyond her years. I heard she left you burned after your last encounter how are you, Ren?” 

Hux was not stupid. It was no coincidence that two weeks ago there was a resistance infiltration, the scavenger girl, Kylo Ren, and Snoke go into a room and only Kylo walks out with the title of Supreme Leader. Snoke was halved and the Scavenger girl was missing. Everyone in the Order knew Ren was lying about something, but no one dared to question him. Over the course of the two weeks, he ruled as Supreme Leader he had managed to put the entire crew on edge. The airlock had never been used so much for removing dead bodies. Hux lost nearly all of his sleep fixing Ren's missteps. He had thought that maybe things were finally calming down, but alas no the universe grants Hux nothing. 

“Do not step on my toes General, there are enough people on this ship that could take your position” 

Hux had a hard time believing that. Despite what Ren believed, Hux ran this ship. The crew listened to Hux exclusively. Today, was the best example the officers were more than willing t go against Ren in order to appease Hux. He was the one who worked to gain their respect, Ren did nothing but rip the title of Supreme Leader out of Hux's hands. He may have the title but Hux acted as the leader. 

“Noted Ren,” Hux gave a pressed smirk. If the conversation went further one of them would end up screaming and he was in no mood for that. “The head engineer would like to see both of us on the Bridge” he motioned to the door above, “Shall we?” 

The two walked in silence from the hangar back to the bridge. The longer the time since the emergency, the more Hux was itching to get back to his room and hide from his subordinates. No one even spared the two a glance. Ren would occasionally let his eyes drag down to glare at Hux’s lack of uniform. The General hated it, it reminded him of the judgmental looks from his father. It took everything in him not to place his blaster against Ren’s head. 

Hux whipped his head to look at Ren when he huffed out a laugh behind his mask. Before he had the chance to question it, the two arrived at the bridge. Everyone was back to work at the control board. The bridge was humming with its normal energy and it relaxed Hux to see. He hated when there was panic it set him more on edge then when Ren was threatening him. 

The engineer explained the damage to the ship was minor and patched but the Finalizer would have to make a short stop planetside to grab necessary materials and fuel that they had lost. Hux listened intently while Ren grunted in acknowledgment.

“Very well, Officer make the proper arrangements” Hux turned around to face the control board “lieutenant contact Killion 47 we’ll touch down there in 3 cycles. Make arrangements for the Supreme Leader and me to meet with the officers there. We’re due for a ground visit there”

“Yes sir” 

With that settled and the bridge back to normal, Hux pivoted and made his way back to his quarters. He could feel a shadow lurking behind him and only after reaching his door did he acknowledge it. Ren stood looming over Hux, too close for comfort, but he had gotten used to Ren’s invasion of his personal space. Ren had put his mask back on and Hux could hear the faint whir coming from the oxygen regulator. He was close enough that the scent of leather and cologne and musk surrounded the two. At this point, it was more of a nuisance “Can I help you?” 

“I’m not meeting with officer’s planetside” His face was hidden but it delighted Hux to no end to think he was pouting beneath it. “There’s an artifact I’ve been meaning to hunt down that with help take care of the resistance,”

Hux frowned.“Too bad Ren. You have responsibilities to the Order. That includes meeting with officers and donors, we're not exactly a nonprofit” 

“isn’t that your job” Hux sighed as he remembered the numerous calls and messages he had received after the announcement of Snoke’s death. All he could do was assuage them with the assurance that yes, Snoke had an apprentice and yes, he was completely qualified to run the order. Although he had little faith in Kylo, he couldn’t let them know that. He couldn’t tell them that no he wasn’t qualified, he acted like a child on a rampage most of the time and the second Hux was given the chance he’d end the new Supreme Leader’s existence with no question. 

“I contact them often enough, but you’ve never even met them. They need to know you are going to be a good leader to them. The only way you can prove that is by interacting with them. We can’t lose their support. It is vital to the extermination of the resistance” He leans back out of Ren’s space. His back met metal, there was nowhere to go. “It’ll only be a few standard days.” 

Ren huffed and leaned closer to Hux. " Are you sure you aren't just trying to end my life, General. Only a greasy weasel like you would make an opportunity to get me alone so you can end my life." He learned early on in their interactions to not shrink into himself or it would spur Kylo to push further. Hux titled his head in response training his expression into a grimace. He was tired and only had 2 hours left in his rest cycle to prep for his next 14 hour shift. If Ren wanted to argue he could do it then. "I can feel your disloyalty, General. I would advise you to change that." Hux snapped and shoved Kylo back.

"I have always had loyalty to the Order, despite how childish the leader is. This isn't some ploy to get you off the ship and kill you. Your mistake caused us resources that we couldn't afford to lose I am only doing my job and fixing it!” He whipped back around, typed in his quarter's code and dove in as quickly as possible. The door came to a close behind him and he was alone. Ren didn’t barge his way in, Hux thanked the maker. 

Hux strode back into his bedroom and let his coat slide from his shoulders. He left it folded neatly on the edge of his dresser and made his way back to his bed. The sheets were a mess and two of the pillows were on the ground most likely victims of his violent waking up. He picked them up and made the bed as neat as possible before sliding in and settling under the covers. His eyes felt heavy and his limbs were sore they like himself were not looking forward to his shift the next day. After an hour of tossing in bed, he finally settled for just reading through his messages on his datapad in exchange for sleep.


	2. Something different about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo feels clearer now that Snoke is gone, Something in the force has been calling out to him during his meditation. A vision of a mysterious place has Kylo feeling hopeful about finding the Resistance. Hux disagrees and leads to Kylo questioning his usefulness until Hux proves otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here's chapter 2. I know my story is a bit odd in terms of story considering the Rise of Skywalker came out and the canon is beyond this, but this is my alternate better version. I hope you all enjoy! This story got more hits than I thought it would even though it's not crazy popular. I'm excited to write this story and I hope you all are excited to read it.

Kylo had never been more annoyed than when officers droned on in his ear about new cadets and training. He had half a thought to throw Captain Reli into the nearest air-lock as he went on and on about the wave of recruits that came in earlier today. One perfectly timed hand movement had the Captain on the ground and scrambling back to his post. No one even batted an eye. The bridge was as busy as normal when there was no attack, meaning to Kylo that there was nothing going on. His eyes scanned the room and settled on the red-headed General that was the center of Kylo's annoyance. Hux drifted across the floor chatting quietly with officers about reports and plans while Kylo sat in his chair blocking out any efforts of officers trying to share reports. Normally, he directed them to Hux, but even that had gotten boring after the 6th time Hux whipped around and glared at him. 

Kylo decided to be more on top of his position when he assumed the position of Supreme Leader. He refused to sit in the throne room and ponder his existence like Snoke, look where it led the former leader. Per his request Hux, erected a chair on the bridge so he could oversee everything that was happening, he regretted it within minutes of sitting down in it the first time. Beta shift ended in 5 minutes and Kylo was counting the time down. He wasn't required to stay but he was too stubborn to leave halfway through. Recently, his meditations had been very helpful and he’d taken to doing them right after his shift on the bridge was over. He felt odd since Snoke’s death. Lighter, like there was a fog over his brain that he never noticed and it had finally lifted. Ever since then he felt closer to the force, his meditations were leading him somewhere. Something was thrumming in the universe and it was right out of his grasp.

Around him, officers stood up and stretched and moved off the bridge while others walked on. The shift had ended. Kylo stood and twisted slightly, stretching his back. He spared a glance at Hux, whose head was tilted down into a datapad. The bright light highlighted the purple creases under his eyes. The man consistently looked worn and tired but his shoulder stood tall and his chest was broad. No matter what the General always held Kylo's attention. He was deathly pale, his eyes looked sunken in and the red hair stood out far too much. Alas, Kylo can remember the first time Hux was introduced to him, he thought he was endlessly attractive. Mitaka was whispering in his ear about something. Kylo felt his stomach turn every time the moleish man inched himself closer to the General.

Kylo could sense every thought that came off of the lieutenant. Mitaka thought extremely loud. The man looked at Hux like he was worshipping a god. If the two were in the same room, there was no reprieve from the onslaught of sex fantasies coming out of Mitaka. The things he thought about Hux would make the General recoil from the smaller man. How inappropriate he thought as Mitaka’s eyes drifted down to Hux’s ass. He let out a soft chuckle and turned to make his way back to his quarters.

He moved through the halls swiftly until he reached his room. The door opened with a small movement of his hand and he entered, letting the door come to a close behind him. The dark room was illuminated by his datapad’s notification light blinking red. He ignored it as he always had. Hux would eventually barge in and tell him everything he’d miss and to Kylo that was just as good as reading the damned thing.

“Computer lights at 15 percent” He called and the room got a smidge brighter.

The room was bare as Kylo had moved all the office equipment out the second he was assigned it. It served no purpose to him as he never had to do any paperwork. There was a small amount of gym equipment in the corner among various weapons for him to train with. The floor was covered with pads so Kylo could train and meditate in relative comfort. He removed his helmet and stripped down to his leggings moving to sit down cross-legged in the middle of room.

Mediation always reminded Kylo of Luke, no matter what. There were times where the two would sit for hours across from one another meditating and speaking through the force. Before, he would think on those memories as weakness. Snoke had always said it was Luke manipulating him. Now, he remembered the jokes his uncle would tell him. Spin stories of his father and the Falcon, the two flying around the universe. It made him smile but the pain the memories always held was still there.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Letting his mind slip into the force was like second nature. Mediation was not his strong suit. Without someone else to share the space with Kylo got bored easily. Today, he had a task though and that was enough to keep his mind sharp. He reached out searching for a force signature. One he had become very familiar with, Rey’s. She had blocked him for weeks. It left a hole in Kylo, their connection gave him meaning, purpose, he no longer felt alone in the world. Someone could follow the same ideology as him, but she didn’t she looked at the Jedi with wide eyes and awe, something that Kylo had stopped doing long ago. The reminder of her attitude had anger bubbling in his mind, but he pushed it aside as to not ruin this session.

He pushed further letting the force pull his search. The resistance was nowhere to be found, they were covering their tracks well. This search was endless there was no reports of them on any planet and the force was giving Kylo nothing. Hux had turned the First Order’s forces else where he believed the resistance was far too weak to plan anything, but Kylo knew his mother. Her ability to instill hope was endless and all her plans seemed like they would work until they got put into action. It was not unlikely they could be lurking, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

All of a sudden, he felt a lurch in the force. A pull opposite to where he was looking. His breath hitched in his throat as it constricted. Sensing danger, he opened his eyes. What he was met with was not expected, he was no longer in his room. He was floating above some sort of black rock. He let his legs fall until they met the ground. It was still hard to breathe, he was wheezing and he felt lightheaded but something was telling him he had to move. He began to walk; the terrain was unfamiliar to him. He’d been to a vast number of planets but none had felt like this. Something dark laid in this world under the surface.

Kylo could feel that it was cold but he didn’t feel cold. It was dark but he could see everything clearly. The force had projected him here but why? Around him there were tall walls of shiny rock. He looked to them expecting to see his own reflection but the only the room reflected back. He felt... something calling to him just out of sight he followed the push of the force deeper into the rocks.

The air was getting thinner the farther he walked. Kylo could hear his own wheezing it was getting louder, each step he took felt heavier and heavier, but he kept going. The feeling like he needed to follow was getting stronger. He wanted to run to it but his body felt too heavily even walking was exerting more effort than seemed possible.

Finally, he came to a clearing in the rocks. There was grass covering the ground. But, it wasn’t green it was a dark burgundy which only added to the strangeness of this place. It swayed in the wind that came out of nowhere in this cavern. In the middle of the clearing, there was a parapet, something was on it.

All of a sudden Kylo felt like he had to get what it was. Like his life depended on it he broke through the weight of his body and began running to the parapet. His head began feeling fuzzy and his eyes were getting cloudy. He was going to pass out before he even reached the center. He had to beat it, had to run faster. All of his muscles ached from the lack of oxygen his head was pounding. He finally came to the center and let his gaze drop down, but when he looked all he saw was the mat on the floor of his quarters. His gazed whipped back up only to see black durasteel walls.

The world was quiet for a second. Normally, there was the clicking of stormtroopers walking down the halls and distant conversations. Kylo’s ears were ringing and his head and heart were pounding. For a second, he panicked and thought he was having a heart attack. The world’s noise came back to him in an instant. The normal noises of the Finalizer hit his ears all at once. All of a sudden, there was a loud pounding outside his door, a sigh, and the typing of an override code into the keypad. It put Kylo on edge until the force recognized Hux standing outside his door

Kylo stood up and grabbed a shirt but he was too late. There was General Hux standing in his doorway face pinched in anger. He scoffed as he entered the room letting the door close behind him.

“Supreme Leader, there are documents you need to sign off on. I’ve sent you the links through your datapad and yet you haven’t seemed to answer” It was at that moment the General must have realized the Supreme Leader was standing half-clothed because his eyes widened and he took a step back into the door. He cleared his throat, “Am I interrupting something”

“No General” Kylo quickly put his undershirt back on and Hux visibly relaxed. “Do tell what am I missing”

Hux cleared his throat again, stood straight and pulled out his datapad. ‘Um. There have been no signs of the Resistance or the Scavenger Girl on any of our territories and as for now, we have determined that their threat level is minor for the short term. We’ve just received a new wave of recruits from the academy to replace what we lost. Repairs on the Supremacy are going along well I need you to sign off on some material transports.” He swallowed thickly, “Since Captain Phasma’s untimely death we haven’t had a leader to train our recruits we’ve been relying on First Lieutenant Banet to do routine exercises. I suggest we promote her tonight at the welcome for the recruits”

Kylo listened as much as he could between Hux’s droning on. The two stood awkwardly in Kylo’s living room while Hux rattled off the reports he had missed. It had become their routine after Hux realized Kylo never checked anything that was sent to him. At first, Hux would find him guns blazing ready to dig into him but within a week he would calmly let himself into Kylo’s quarters and reiterate the day’s reports, have him sign and leave. It didn’t improve their relationship by any means but it did provide some needed reprieve from their constant bickering.

“I’m also going to remind you we leave early tomorrow for Killion 47 and I need you to be there tonight it is vital you are present for the new recruits.”

“See General you keep telling me things are vital, yet I don’t see any of the importance” Everything Hux was telling him reminded him of his mother. All the speeches he was supposed to attend and visits for diplomatic reasons. If he was honest, he had already forgotten about visiting planetside. Figuring out what was calling to him was far more important than speeches and diplomats.

“Supreme Leader, you are the face of the-“

“First Order, I know. You tell me all the time.” He cut Hux off. “I have a lead on the Resistance that I intend on following that is far more important. You’ll have to attend Killion 47 by yourself. I need to get my ship ready.”

He moved to walk past Hux but, the General placed himself in front of him. He looked down at the redhead and glared. Kylo’s head was still swimming from his meditations and he was not in the mood to be tested. “General” he voiced lowered as a warning. “Move”

“Snoke never did these things” He started

“Then neither should I” Kylo was getting dangerously close to yelling and slamming Hux into a wall.

“Would you let me finish!” Hux shouted. His face was getting redder and redder. That along with his eye bags made him look like a bruised fruit. “Snoke never did the diplomatic side and we had to put down revolts constantly. We've had 10 stormtroopers defect in the past year. Imagine if you connected to these people. Had them believe in you, not just the Order. Imagine how strong you'd be. We’d expand further and dust the rebellions.”

He had a point. Kylo could admit that Hux was better than him in politics and he always knew how to get under Kylo's skin. He heard the speeches Hux gave, even Kylo had to admit the Starkiller speech instilled something akin to pride in him. Hux could always talk down the angriest of officers questioning protocol. He would go away for recruitment missions and double the estimated number enlisted. Investors would throw money at the order after a holocomm with the General. He wouldn’t mind inheriting some of that. Hux had always seemed like a pawn of Snoke but he was proving himself to be useful. He’d been planning on exterminating the General indefinitely, but he’d use what knowledge Hux had and then get rid of him.

“Fine” There was the lurch in the force again, reminding him. “But after, have a ship prepared for me I’ll be off base for a while”

“Where will you be going, Sir” Hux’s mood seemed improved.

“Like I said I have a lead. I’ll be following it”

Hux nodded and placed his datapad in Kylo’s hands. “Sign please.” Kylo complied and handed the datapad back to him. “You’re coming tonight then?”

“Expect to see me there, General”

Hux nodded once more and turned on his heel, but stopped when Kylo said, “One more thing” Kylo moved away from his door and sat on the one chair he’d left in the room. “Send Captain Reli to execution. He confessed to conspiring my death along with a higher up but wouldn’t say who. Make an example of him”

Hux’s entire back went still. Kylo could sense the anxiety and fear rolling off of him. Of course, Reli had given up Hux almost immediately to try to cover his back. Hux had proven his worth and any attempt on the Supreme Leader’s life would be easily disbanded. “Yes, Supreme Leader”


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ren leave for their planetside trip to Killion 47. They are presented with a leader who is trying to rile up Ren. A shared room and Ren's feeling that the force is trying to show him something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> Heres the new chapter. We're finally getting into the meat of the story and I'm really excited. Because of everything that's going on the chapter is a bit longer than normal I hope that's okay.

Hux was dreading the trip planet side. Over the course of the past two days, the Supreme Leader had thankfully made himself scarce, but every day the trip got closer Hux remembered he’d be alone with Kylo Ren for 3 days.

The thought made him cringe. 

The two had never truly been alone for more than a few moments. Any extended period of time between them was had with Snoke sitting over them and berating them. Now, they’d be together for hours on end for days. No one would be monitoring either of their behavior. He can’t blame Ren for thinking it was an attempt on his life. Quite frankly, if either wanted to kill the other, this would be the prime time to go about it. 

Hux shuddered and looked around his office. He should be packing. They were leaving in 2 hours but Hux hadn’t moved from his desk chair since he sat down after his shift ended. Reports and projects were up to date. He’s be controlling the bridge remotely through a Lieutenant with Mitaka acting as his eyes on the ship to ensure nothing was amiss. There was nothing to worry about in theory, yet Hux’s stomach still turned.

A servant drone had brought Hux dinner and yet it sat untouched across the desk. He should eat. He should pack. And he should stop having an internal breakdown but the General did none of those things. He sat at his desk pretending to read through his datapad until he couldn’t ignore his tasks anymore.

He opened his closet, in which hung identical garments to the one he was wearing. He grabbed 3 sets and folded them neatly. While pondering over what else to throw in, his eye caught the clear garment bag that hung in the corner of the closet. He pulled it out and examined the garment for a moment.

There was a time, when Snoke still was living, that he was all too close to the title of Grand Marshal. Hux had every task under his belt, more than would ever be appointed to a common General. In a decision of pure vanity, he had an outfit commissioned for his promotion. And yet, when Hux inquired the Supreme Leader about the position, he was laughed at. When the garment arrived, it was shoved into the back of the closet to never be seen again. 

Things were different now of course. The only thing Hux say in his near future was his own death not a promotion. He glared at the outfit and it mocked him back. It represented everything he’d ever wanted and everything he would never get. He had no reason to ever pick it up again and yet, there he was debating on packing it. 

There was no harm in it, he didn’t even have to wear it. Although he knew he could without question. The Killion people loved extravagant parties and the garment would fit the bill. The general couldn’t say what came over him but he shoved the heavy garment in his travel bag with little thought.

To forget about it he moved to his refresher room and organized his products carefully into a smaller luggage bag. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and cringed. His skin was pallid contrasting with his bright red hair, both made the purple under his eyes standout so much more. Damn his hair color an unfortunate inheritant from his mother. No matter how he tried to make it look average the color made him stand out. Thankfully, the freckles from his childhood disappeared with the lack of sunlight on the ship. 

He looked tired he was tired. Brendol always made sure to remind him of his looks, Ugly, hooked nosed, sickly. They stopped bothering him years ago, but the comments still crossed his mind when he looked like this. Hux cared little for his attractiveness but he cared made sure he looked immaculate and the circles under his eyes and sickly pale skin weren’t helping there.

With his bags packed, he handed them off to a droid to have taken to the ship they were taking. A quite chirp pulled his attention. From his office strolled an orange tabby with golden eyes. 

“Millicent, Honey.” Hux bent down and let the cat curl around his outstretched arms. He picked her up and held her like a baby. “I told you, Daddy’s going to be gone for a few days but I have your automatic feeder set up to give you two treats a day” he put a finger up to her nose which she sniffed, “that doesn’t mean you can’t exercise. Please remember to play with your toys.” 

He sat on the edge of his bed, petting the small animal while it purred in his lap. He had picked her up years ago from a pet shop on Corusant. Hux had always had an affinity for cats. Brendol’s wife had a few while he was growing up on Arkanis. The Academy never allowed pets but surprisingly Star Destroyers did. He went through a lot with her, considering he had to pull her from not one but 3 exploding bases.

“General” a voice called from the doorway. Hix whipped his head up to see the Supreme Leader standing in his doorway. He jumped up, making Millicent fall to the floor and run to hide. 

“Supreme Lea-“

“You have a cat” He said plainly. Ren was without his mask, he was smirking. Damn him. 

“I have a cat” Hux repeated. Suddenly worried he asks, “Does that matter, Sir?

The shake of Ren’s head was enough of an answer. He moved from the doorframe and walked back to Hux’s office with a motion to follow and Hux did. The two moved out into the office until Ren reached the door and turned around. Hux went still, Ren looked…odd. “I have a question General.”

“Yes Sir?” 

“Does your cat actually call you daddy, or do you just call yourself that” 

Hux could feel the heat creep up his face. Brendol had always told him he looked redder than a Oregonian beetle when embarrassed. Horrified, the General began to sputter desperately trying to string together a response. 

As he continued to make noises, Ren’s face got more and more amused. 

“No worries General.” Ren calmly said. “I wish the best to your feline companion in your absence.”

“T-thank you sir” Hux couldn’t tell if he was asking a question or not.

“I messaged you by the way, it’s time to go. We don’t want to keep your politicians waiting” Ren turned to face the General. Surprisingly, he seemed like he was in a good mood, Hux didn’t trust it.

Maybe this trip is when I die. Hux thought with amusement but he couldn’t help but worry. He thanked the Supreme Leader and went about grabbing any last things he needed. 

Ren waited patiently by the door, examining Hux’s room quietly while he ran around. Once Hux was done, the two made their way to the hangar they would be leaving from. Ren made surprisingly pleasant small talk about the native people of Killion 47. He asked questioned and listened without interrupting Hux when he relayed the research he had done.

He’d been to Killion only once before. When he was a simple Lieutenant following his father on his planetside exhibitions. It was hell. Kriff it was worse than Hell. Any time spend with his father was already bad enough but the Killion people were remnants of the Empire. Bastards with a stuck-up attitude. They invested heavily in the First Order which made dealing with them worth it. They loved Snoke but, alas Snoke was dead and they were wary of Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader. He hates Imperial assholes, and yet here he was boarding a ship to go see them. 

Hux took one last look at the Finalizer hangar before boarding the ship. He was going alone with the man who hated him most to a planet he hated by themselves for at least 3 days. Perfect opportunity to kill Hux. He refused a security detail, explaining that “he was the best security on board”. It was only them two. Hux’s stomach twisted, he felt hot. He always knew he wasn’t going to die in the kindest of ways but he never thought it would be at Kylo Ren’s hand. 

Once, clear for lift off, Ren pulled the shuttle up and directed it out of the hangar. Killion was in eye sight, it was a smallish blue planet with large puffy clouds surrounding it. They’d be there in less than an hour still Hux tried to relax in his seat soaking in the silence of space and the hum of the shuttle. 

Ren hadn’t but his helmet on, letting Hux get a good look at him. His scar was mostly healed, though a little red still. It only added to his infuriating attractive looks. He could remember the first time Ren and him met without the helmet. He straight up did not recognize the Knight. Hix imagined Ren to be a middle-aged man covered in scars, grotesque like his master Snoke. But when Hux heard a knock on his door all those years ago and opened it to find a man no older than 23 at his door. Long black hair and soulful eyes. He was extremely surprised. 

What surprised him more was how attractive he was. His ears were huge they stood out from under his hair like a trenka mouse. His nose too big and crooked, mouth full and puffy, way too many moles for clear skin and yet it added up to probably one of the most attractive men Hux had ever seen. Had the circumstance been different Hux would do everything to get Ren into his bed. Yet, the knight opened his mouth that night and all delusion was out of Hux in moments. The ranting and complaining was oh so recognizable as uniquely Kylo Ren and all of a sudden, his angry toward the floppy ears and crooked nose had grown. 

He still hasn’t grown into those ears Hux thought as Ren’s hair moved while he turned and flipped a switch. He looks older. Ren turned to face the General with a questioning look. Hux cleared his throat and straightened.

“We should go over our agenda for our visit” the other man grunted. Hux took it as the signal to continue.

“It’ll be dinner time when we get there so we’ll be meeting with the planet’s leader for a meal after which we will be retiring to our room. The next two days we have meetings at 9 am and tours around planet at noon. You have a meeting with the leaders at 4 and we’ll be meeting back up for dinner at 6 every day.” I’ve sent you a copy of both your and my schedule to your datapad.” 

Ren looked as uninterested as ever, his eyes trained on the blackness around them.

“Our main objective for this trip is to ensure their continued support. The Killion leaders were fond of Snoke, and since his passing they have grown uneasy about the state of the First Order. Further than that, they provide us with our most generous supply of unrefined durasteel and we can’t afford to lose that with the repairs needed on the Supremacy and the Finalizer.” 

Still, the Supreme Leader said nothing. His previous jolly mood seemed long gone in the matter of a blink of an eye. These mood swings were giving Hux a headache. As if sensing Hux’s thoughts Ren turned to him and spoke.

“You remember when I said I had a lead on the Resistance?” Hux nods, “The force showed me a place. I’ve been trying to locate it through our navigation system but it doesn’t seem to be documented. It’s been calling to me for days and finally I feel” he paused as if looking for the correct words to say “closer to it.”

“Something has changed in me since Snoke died.” He continued. “I feel different like something has happened in me and I don’t know what it is yet.”

“Perhaps you’re going through puberty again Ren. Feeling like something is changing inside of you. It’s completely normal. I’m sure the First Order has pamphlets for child recruits somewhere. I can find them for you.” Hux was snickering. He spared a look at Ren; the corner of his mouth was lifting. “Should I be worried then?” he asked much more serious.

“No, I feel clear. I haven’t been this close to the force in years. It’s like I have my own mind again” 

Hux knew all too well that feeling of clarity. After Brendol was long gone and the chaos and questioning had passed. Hux was left with the promotion of General and little to show for it. 

He had a target on his back, far too young for the position and it seemed the entirety of the Order was against him. That is when Starkiller Base came to him. He begged for Snoke to give him the chance to see it to fruition and was so delighted when the creature finally agreed. Yet, the man who made Starkiller a failure sat in from of him and despite their fights he couldn’t help but relate to him. 

“I see, well hopefully this new…feeling of yours does more good than bad.” Ren hums in agreement. The man visibly relaxed as if telling Hux lifted something off of his shoulders.

“How should I get these people under my thumb, General.” Ren asks 

“Who knows.” Hux reaches for his datapad and opens it, “They love the old empire and the sith. Their entire planet is decorated like some mockery of it. So, sulk prance around in your mask and their fall for your Darth Vader impression” 

Ren says nothing but Hux notices that he slides his helmet into place before calling planet side to get permission to land. 

The Knight’s landing is smooth. Despite that, Hux’s stomach still drops as they dip into the planet’s atmosphere. He is reminded how much he hates leaving the ship, when the planet’s sun starts to glare against their craft’s viewing port. They settle onto a landing platform surrounded by Killion military men and a few stormtroopers stationed on the planet.

Immediately, some natives move to the ship’s cargo hold and grab the two’s luggage. Ren shuts down the ship and Hux follows him to the exit of the ship. Once off, they are greeted by the local people. A humanoid species, with a light purple tint to their skin and horns covering their foreheads and shoulders. Their eyes were glowed gold.

A young man approached them. He wore flowing sky-blue robes that moved in the wind as he approached the first order officers.

“Hello, welcome to Killion 47 my name is Mijh. I will be your guide through your visit.” His smile was bright and warm all kinds of welcoming. He held out his hand with all the confidence of a welcoming committee.

“Hello Mijh, I am General Hux and this is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Thank you for the warm welcome.” Hux met the man’s hand with a firm hand shake and waited for Ren to do the same. Once the two men’s hands met their eyes locked and something shone in them that Hux couldn’t quite place. 

“The stories are true” Mijh says excitedly, “The new Supreme Leader is a force user” 

Hux was surprised the man could identify Ren’s skill by a simple handshake, he wondered if the man had done the same to him but found nothing interesting.

“Yes” Ren replied, “You are a forcer user as well?”

Mijh smiled “Oh no, the best of my people are sensitive to the force, I was lucky to be given the gift.” He was still holding Ren’s hand, tightly. “You’re incredibly powerful too. Amazing.”

Hux cleared his throat at the men. They both snapped their necks in the General’s direction. “Shall we continue gentlemen?” 

Finally, Mijh let go of Ren and turned. He motioned for Hux and Ren to follow him through the crowd. They were led to a palace like building. The city in which they landed was gorgeous. The Landscape was bathed in yellow light and green plants. Black dots stood out from the landscape. 

Killion architecture was made out of a blackstone, in an imitation of sith temples. The building they were led into was just as grand if not more. Delicate blackstone swirls covered the walls and high ceilings. Red drapes and tapestries covered windows. On the ceiling, there were depictions of both Jedi and Sith fighting Hux recognized them from the old stories he used to read as a child. 

They all came to a throne room of sorts. Mijh stopped to bow to the man sitting in the chair in the middle of the room. Hux offered a small bow to the man, Ren did not follow suit. 

“May I present our leader, Vice Admiral Rodolph.” 

Vice Admiral? Hux questioned. An old empirical title. Oh, course he kept that. 

The man rose and walked down from his throne until he stood toe to toe with Hux. He dripped with arrogance, his swagger when he walked reminded Hux of Snoke’s overbearing presence.

“Thank you Mijh” The younger man walked back to the doorway. “General Hux” he nodded in Hux’s direction, “Supreme Leader Ren, it’s an honor truly.” 

Ren again did nothing but nod so Hux piped in. “The honor is ours Vice Admiral. Excuse our Supreme Leader he doesn’t speak much.” He smiled a perfect imitation of kind and welcoming but Hux, too familiar with this type of man could tell it was hiding his true demeanor.

“No problem at all, we have dinner set up in our hall I’m sure you’re both ready to eat.” 

Hux made small talk with the Vice Admiral as they moved rooms. Ren trailing behind them. They sat, Vice Admiral at the head of the table Ren on his right and Hux on his left. Dinner served while their conversation continued. Ren did eventually join in once he had to remove his helmet to eat. 

“Supreme Leader, this is extraordinary.” Ren looks up at the Vice Admiral. He reaches out for Ren’s helmet. Hux watched as the Admiral’s fingertips touched the top of the mask. Then in a flash Ren had it in his lap looking furious. Rodolph jumps back from the sudden movement.

“Don’t touch it.” Ren growls. He stomped out of the dining hall, Helmet in his hands. Hux could hear him demand a guard to show him to his room. 

The Vice Admiral looked appalled, but he was touching his fingertips where he had touched the mask. “Well...”

Hux jumped. “My apologies Vice Admiral. Our Supreme Leader is a bit touchy, especially with his mask. It’s been through a lot recently.” 

“No, no that’s fine.” Surprisingly calm for what just happened. He picked his fork back up and began eating again. “Is he always that…fiery” 

“No Sir, he can be quite level headed.” Liar 

“Shame” 

Now that was surprising. “I’m sorry what?” Hux asked

“He reminds me of the late Vader like that.” Hux’s face was most likely switching between ten different expressions of surprise. “I always thought Vader would have made a better leader than Palpatine. Maybe had he been in charge those rebels wouldn’t have beaten them. Snoke’s anger always inspired popularity but that display was promising” 

Then it clicked 

He was testing Ren. Aggravating him to get a rise out of the Knight. It surprised Hux little. These were the people who pitted their best fighter against one another in battles. Anger and violence were medals of honor to them. 

When dinner ended. Hux and the Vice Admiral parted ways with a handshake. Mijh lead Hux down a series of corridors till they reached a set of large black doors.

“Your bags are inside General, have a goodnight.” Mijh left back down the hall leaving the General by himself to push the doors open, and freeze in place when he took a step in.

There was the man of the evening. Ren was sitting, well floating, on one of two beds. He was stripped down to his leggings and undershirt not unlike the other night when Hux walked in very similarly to this. He cringed. 

So yes, he had planned on killing Ren and yes, he got caught. Hux wasn’t stupid he knew that Ren mentioning the plan to him was a threat. Now, it was a waiting game of when Ren would confront him and most likely kill him. Hopefully by then he could find Ren’s weak spot and make himself useful. 

Ren’s eyes opened when Hux closed the door behind him. 

“We’re sharing a room.” Ren says as he drifts down till his thighs touch the bed below him. 

The room was huge, probably the size of the bridge on the Finalizer. Despite that the beds were mere feet apart. Hux stood for a second contemplating if he could move the bed.

“I’ve noticed.” Hux responds. The weight of the day lands on his shoulders as he walks across the room. He settles onto the bed opposite of Ren and the two meet eyes. He didn’t put his mask back on. 

“So” Ren says quietly, “How much does the Vice Admiral hate me?” 

Hux scoffs. “Not at all. In fact, I think he loved you.” Ren gave him an incredulous look. “I told you. These people love the Empire. You remind him of Vader and he loves Vader.” 

Ren didn’t respond at all. Hux could only imagine what he was thinking. Probably about how amazing Darth Vader was and the force oh the force a dead religion but so amazing. He moved to take off his great coat the garberwool getting too hot for the temperate climate of the planet. Hux stopped, realizing he was next to Ren, he’d have to sleep next to Ren, undress and redress with Ren, shower near Ren.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Ren turned over to look at the General. “I already asked to separate us. For how big this place is there aren’t many guest suites.” Hux scoffs. “I won’t look at yours if you won’t look at mine” 

Hux almost…almost laughed out loud at that. “Very comforting, thank you Supreme Leader” 

The two relaxed into silence. Neither tired since on the Finalizer both of their shifts would only be half over. Ren went back to meditating, Hux read through the updates from the officer he left in charge.

“I can still feel it you know” Ren broke the silence. “The force showing me something, it’s getting stronger.” 

“You sure your dead religion is showing you something or are you imagining?” 

Ren’s face pulls into a scowl, “Careful General.” His fingers curled into a gentle fist. There was a brush against Hux’s throat a threat. He backtracked.

“Anything new about this place and anything it has to do with the Resistance?” 

“No, it’s like it’s right there but I can’t identify it.”

Hux hums. He doesn’t believe in the force any more than as a telepathic power. To him, it had no mind of his own that was an old religion that belonged to Jedi and Sith and he hated both. It’s back to silence, this time more awkward. 

Eventually, Ren rolls over and slips under the covers, then soft snoring. Hux barely has time to process how odd this is, before the idea to slid his blade out of his sleeve and end Kylo Ren’s life comes into mind. He doesn’t though, the rooms has cameras all over and Hux doesn’t have enough information to be able to delete the footage and clear his conscious.

He doesn’t sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Yes, I did the old trope of shoving them in one room. I love the idea that Hux has a cat because he 100% a cat person. I can't wait to update again.
> 
> Feel free to DM me and follow me on tumblr at nightoclock.


	4. How you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with the Vice-Admiral has Kylo questioning the man's motives. While a moment with Hux has him seeing the General in a new light. Kylo begins to think Hux may be more important then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIII
> 
> So it's been a while, but I'm back and so is the story. This semester started with a bang and I've had no time to work on anything but here is the new chapter edited and everything. Hope you enjoy!

The world was dark. 

Kylo lifted his head to examine what was around him. Again, he was met with the familiar place haunting his dreams. Shiny rock, burgundy grass, and a cold feeling grounding him. It was all too familiar as the place the force was directing him. He was dreaming. 

_Another projection._

Kylo lifted himself from the ground. This time he could breathe easier, what that meant he didn’t know. Again he was in the clearing surrounded by the reflective rock. Under his feet the grass shifted violently, the wind was faster this time. The parapet still stood in the middle calling to him. 

He began walking towards it. This was all too familiar, near-identical to a few nights before. Similar to nights previous the air began to get thinner. His throat was tightening, but he kept moving undeterred.

He was used to fighting with no air. Snoke had a whole portion of training in which Kylo was forced underwater to sit with no respite. The goal was to use the force to complete bodily functions. He’d been…. Satisfactory enough at it. Snoke threw him against a wall when he couldn't get past an hour. He could at least get through this. 

He inched closer and closer, each step becoming more difficult as breathing became more impossible. He began to be desperate. The force was pulling his mind, making it pound along with the lack of air he was getting dizzy. No matter how quickly he tried to move, he could only move slowly to the center. 

The parapet began to glow. Soft yellow light illuminated from the center. Finally, he reached it. Sitting upon it was a square panel. Black and sleek with red buttons on the corner. He reached out for it carefully to not expose himself to the force emanating off of it. The second his fingers brushed the smooth metal. A clatter drew his attention up. There stood, in black robes detailed in red and silver, was General Hux.

He looked far different than what Kylo would expect. The man was flushed from his cheeks to were the robes hung low on his shoulder. His hair was slicked back except for two pieces then hung in his eyes. Those were bar far the most shocking. Hux's pale eyes were bloodshot like he'd been crying yet the look he was sending Kylo could be described in no other way than seductive. 

“Hu-“ he began before the site in front of him completely disappeared. His eyes opened to a gold ceiling and the sound of a teacup being set back on the table. 

Kylo sat up with a start. Again he was met with Hux though this time he was sitting in his uniform at the small table they had in their room. His hair was loosely tucked behind his ears just like the vision, but it had no product. Kylo was surprised by how long the General’s hair was when out of place. It covered the tops of his eyebrows and the back skimmed the top of his neck. 

Hux was skimming through a book of maps of some sort. Occasionally he would pause to write something down only to return to the book.

Kylo cleared his throat expecting the General to acknowledge him. When he didn’t, Kylo shifted out of the bed to throw on his clothes. 

“What time is it?” He grunted. Wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

“0800, you have an hour till your meeting with the Vice Admiral” 

He looked so young like this, despite the dark circles under Hux’s eyes. Without the greatcoat to hang on his shoulders, he looked slimmer. Not skinny by any means, Ren knew that under that pale skin were lithe and strong muscles. His hair, sans product, fell around his face in waves. Without the immaculate sweep brushing the strands from his face Hux looked younger, oddly enough more human. It made sense why he wouldn’t leave his quarters without his façade: steely eyes pressed uniform, slick hair and aura of confidence. He looked soft like this.

Ren’s eyes scanned the redhead further taking in the high cheekbones, strong jawline, angular slope of his nose. Settled on the sharp nose bridge was a thin pair of wire glasses. 

_Hux wears glasses?_ He'd never seen the man wear any in the years they'd know one another. He says as much.

“Excellent observation Supreme Leader.” He sounds bored. “Are you attending your meeting in a bedsheet or are you planning on preparing for the day?”

Ren ignored the comment. He stood on his toes to stretch. In four strides he was across the room finding himself next to the General. On his left, a mug of steaming caf along with a handful of stim capsules, on his right a plate of fruit most likely dropped off my a servant or droid. 

Kylo reached across the General and snatched a piece of fruit. “You look silly,” he says before popping the fruit in his mouth and making his way to the refresher. He enters but not before he hears Hux scoff and whisper.

“I appreciate the input.” 

By the time Kylo steps out of the refresher, Hux is gone. His bed made pristinely and his side of the room in order. He has 40 minutes before his meeting so he gets ready slowly, pulling on his uniform. Hux had demanded he make alterations to his outfit once he recovered from the Crait incident. The General thought he needed to be more elegant and royal. He scoffed in Hux’s face. 

Had he been fifteen years younger he might have agreed. His mother demanded the most pristine appearance from him. Ornate garments with uncomfortable boning and stitches. He remembers complaining to his father which resulted in a fight between his parents. He never mentioned his discomfort in the outfits again. 

Now, though he was his own man with his own decisions. His clothes were adequate and that was enough. No need for New Republic flagrant flaunting of wealth or stiff First Order collars no matter the position he held. 

Once dressed, he sat in the seat Hux once occupied. There was a meal sat in a heater waiting for him. He ate quickly but enjoyed the food immensely, much better than the gruel served on the Finalizer. 

Mijh rolled up ten till 0900 and knocked. Once he slipped on his helmet, Ren let him in and he explained he was to take Ren to his first meeting of the day.

Hux was right about the Vice-Admiral because of course, he was. The man’s thoughts were filled with nothing but admiration of Kylo and comparison to his grandfather. The second He had walked into the man’s office, Kylo was bombarded with questions. Most were answered in positive or negative grunts. Despite his experience in bureaucratic situations, Kylo still hated them.

“Now, what were your thoughts on Vader’s ideology. Personally, I always thought, Palpatine was a bit too caught up in politics but Vader knew what he wanted. Force is far more important than any organization.” 

The two were sitting in a war room surrounded by Impircical memorabilia. On the walls were flags from the First Order and replica images of the creation of the sith. It was unnerving. Even for Kylo. This much admiration for a cause, it was unsettling. 

“Palpatine had his follies” Kylo agreed, “My grandfather’s ideology is far more honorable than any Jedi” 

“Your General” the Vice-admiral sneers, the sudden image passes in his mind of an older redhead in Imperial uniform. _Not Hux_ Kylo notes _but someone related to him_ , “he is much like the Emporer. A man of politics, equality in the galaxy, but you seem much more…tactile in your aims. What are your beliefs Supreme Leader?” 

_He’s testing me again._ Kylo realizes. Despite the mask, he still trains his face and mind to be clear and neutral. 

The Vice-admiral was cold, calculating and like many remnants of the Empire, completely full of himself. Thinking he was far above Kylo’s own intelligence. Able to test him, question him as if Kylo had no thoughts of his own. Even if he saw Lord Vader as someone to be respected, The Vice-Admiral still viewed him and Kylo as guard dogs of the Sith. 

“The past must die Vice Admiral.” _All of it_ he thought, “the resistance must be crushed, and any other hope for the light of the force. I believe through the first order we can attain power over the galaxy unseen before. Better than Palpatine, finish what my grandfather started.”

The admiral seemed impressed, though he didn’t say as much, “An interesting take Supreme Leader.” A quick dip into the man's mind proved his suspicions.

“Hardly,” A silence fell over the two for moments, He took the time to scan the planet they were on. Hux was off in another meeting with the planet’s treasurer, the Finalizer was docked above the planet’s atmosphere, still, that annoying thrum was at the edge of his mind. It was making him more and more uncomfortable and the inclusion of Hux was new and made no sense to him. 

For the rest of the meeting the Vice-Admiral tried his best to test Ren further and each time he was met with answers that stopped him. This was Ren’s element, mind games while he sat behind his mask. Eventually, the two parted ways with a handshake and Ren walked back to his room with nothing left to do.

When he entered, he was immediately surprised. There, sprawled out in white sheets, wearing only an undershirt and boxers was the General himself dead to the world.

_Asleep on the Job._ Ren mused, _Tsk, tsk General very inappropriate._

A quick reach with the force told Ren that Hux was deep in sleep. His body shut down after only 10 hours of dozing in the past week. Hux most definitely wasn’t comfortable with sharing a room with him, he most likely only took this nap because he thought Ren wouldn’t be back for a while. 

The General’s distrust of Kylo was mutual, he was, in fact, the man who stood above him with a blaster planning on killing him not two weeks ago. Which was then followed by another attempt resulting in the death of a petty officer. Kylo had no intention of retaliating of course, even though there was a part of him who itched to twist his hands around Hux's neck. 

Hux had his…. benefits. He dealt with so much of the little stuff that happened on the ship that he would never want to deal with. Often he smoothed any that questioned Kylo’s abilities and his loyalty to the Order was …. Admirable. Kylo always valued loyalty. For the time being, killing him would do more bad than good right now. He may be able to get Killion on his side but Kylo knew there were planets out there who only acknowledged Hux as the head of the Order. Kylo would have uprisings by the hundred even on his own ship. Hux will live, for now. 

The man groaned quietly in his sleep, the noise drew Ren’s attention to the bed again. His bright red hair spread like the sun around his face. Ren is reminded of the dream he had. The General standing tall but looking far softer than before. Loose hair with light freckles framing his nose. Now the softness was present, yet even in sleep Hux held an aura of strength. The dark circles from earlier had lightened.

He must have past out when he got back to the room. He could feel through the force a gentle relaxation and the feeling like the General hadn’t slept like this in a while. Unfortunately, the two of them were required outside in less than an hour. 

The slight thump of Ren’s lightsaber hitting the table was enough for Hux to bolt upright, looking around wildly as if expecting an attack, but collecting composure quickly. He pulled the sheets over his legs covering his milky thighs. “S-S-Supreme Leader!” 

“General” Ren greets back trying to not be distracted by the pattern of freckles that traced across the General’s shoulders and chest. “We have our tour soon.” 

Hux checked his watch and realization dawned on him, He went to jump out of bed but stopped realizing his state of undress. He sat stiff, half up in bed tilting his body away from Ren but his eyes were watching the younger man. 

“Are you planning on attending in a sheet General?” Ren got a small huff in response to the repeated joke. “You were right about the Admiral.” 

Hux perked up, “Oh” 

“He spent our entire meeting trying to compare me to Snoke while testing my loyalty.” 

“Well you were his apprentice, he most likely believed you had a similar ideology.” Hux looked uncomfortable sitting half-clothed. Ren didn’t budge, he easily could leave and come back when Hux was dressed but he needed to push, needed Hux to remember Kylo had power over him, even if it was the littlest bit of discomfort. "Don't you?" 

Ren stopped for a moment to think. Snoke was his master, for years, yet even from the beginning, there was a lack of respect between the two. Their ideologies never truly linked. He did kill the man. Snoke let himself sit in the dark side of the universe while Kylo knew no matter how much he tried he'd always walk the line between light and dark. Too evil to be good, too good to be evil. 

Hux reached for his pants folded neatly next to him, he began trying to redress under the covers. “Did you mess it up, Ren?” His voice was strong despite his predicament. 

“No General, I did not mess it up he was sated by the end of it, in fact, I can still feel his arrogance through the force.” Hux stood, pants on but still shirtless. His back was turned to Ren showing off pale skin marred with scars. The appearance was shocking even to Ren whose own body was covered in scars, Hux’s seemed like they had been life-threatening injuries that healed horribly. 

They were gone as quickly as they were there. Hux tucked his shirt into his pants and went about pulling on his boots. Kylo took the moment to dip into the force. The Girl still gave him nothing about the Resistance but the thrumming still persisted. Perhaps he could do more searching later. 

Once Hux was ready the two left their room and met both the Admiral and Mijh in the courtyard. Ren stood silent as the three made small talk. Hux lead the conversation beautifully, manipulating both until they were listening closely to every word that dripped out of the General’s mouth. 

“Shall we?” Mijh gestures to the gate with a smile that was far too sweet. They were lead around Killion’s small capital city, on hover vehicles. Mijh explaining the importance and use and the Vice-Admiral chiming in with Imperial knowledge. Occasionally, Hux would ask all the right questions to make himself seem attentive and intelligent while Ren could tell the man was more board than he had ever been. 

Kylo let himself slip into the surface level of the force. As always Hux was locked up tight not letting Ren in further than basic thoughts. The Admiral was filled with thoughts of himself and how impressive the Killion planet and people were. Normally, on the ship there were far more interesting people to read the thoughts of, he had his favorites of course. Here though there was nothing of interest. 

Within seconds the chill Kylo had come to associate with his force visons move up his back. His vision blurred around him. Luckily he was sitting down or else he would probably fall. Images of the parapet were cut with the force version of Hux and then with actual Hux. 

The General had turned to him with a questioning look on his face. He said nothing but Kylo could hear a voice in the force.

_ Kylo are you okay?  _

Hours past and he was still dizzy. His stomach twisted uncomfortably for hours while the world collapsed and rebuilt itself around him. He skipped dinner, opting to stay in the room and lay face down. When Hux returned later he was finally feeling good enough to sit up with his mask off. 

Hux undressed and showered in silence. Eventually, he came back from the refresher in First Order issued sleep clothes. He walked straight to his bag and pulled out a bottle of something and grabbed two glasses off the bar cart. He sat across from Ren on his own bed. Arm outstretched offering the class to Ren. Kylo took it and straightened up. 

"What is that," He asked. Hux unscrewed the cap and poured a half glass for both of them. 

"Corellian whiskey" He drains his shot in one gulp. "I need to drink the headache the Vice-Admiral gives me away" 

Kylo finishes his own in a similar fashion. "I don't understand why you insist on continuing a good relationship with him then, we could easily take over this planet." 

"Politics are difficult Supreme Leader, they always have been." Hux pours himself another glass and hands Ren the bottle. "He hates me anyway. I just need him to like you."

"How are you so certain about that?" Another glass for Kylo.

"I came here. once with my father, many years ago. The Vice-Admiral loved him, and I'm nothing like my father, therefore, he hates me." 

Kylo sipped his drink this time, letting the golden liquid roll over his tongue and down his throat. "Then why keep him as an ally" 

Hux hummed, "We have to show we're still capable after the disaster at Crait." Kylo cringed. "No offense, of course. If we go around taking planets under our thumb we'll seem unstable our enemies will rise against up." 

Again Hux was right like he almost always was. It infuriated Kylo to no end. "So that's the plan? I play a good leader who is picture-perfect. You wheezel your way into the Admiral's good side?" 

By now, they've both had a good bit to drink both a bit tipsy. Hux let out a breathy laugh, Kylo watched as it made his cheeks pink. "Something like that." Hux pours each one last drink before capping the bottle. "You are great amazing dark side leader that the Imperials live for and I do the dirty work." 

Kylo paused, an offer too far too good to be true. "What's the catch?" 

"I get promoted to Grand Marshal" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good, I hope. I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'll try to get it done in a timely manner.


End file.
